Inkjet printers have become popular for printing on media, especially when precise printing of color images is needed. For instance, such printers have become popular for printing color image files generated using digital cameras, for printing color copies of business presentations, and so on. An inkjet printer is more generically a fluid-ejection device that ejects fluid, such as ink, onto media, such as paper.
To maintain positioning of the media while fluid is being ejected onto the media, some fluid-ejection devices utilize various hold down elements to keep the media properly in place. Furthermore, to expedite drying of the fluid that has been ejected onto the media, some fluid-ejection devices utilize various heating elements. However, including both a hold down element and a heating element in the same fluid-ejection device can cause the two elements to interfere with one another, such that one or both of the elements may not function correctly or optimally.